dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the McLains (transcript)
This is the transcript for the episode "History of the McLains" of the The Two Phantoms. Script Feed :(The episode starts with Danielle and Danny, who are both at a movie theater in line) :Danielle: I can't belleve I get to see a movie first time! :Danny: Just gotta get our tickets. :(As Danny got the tickets, their ghost sense goes off, they both head outside and they see Ember McLain who was fighting with Skulker) :Skulker: Ember, wait can we just talk about this? :(Ember starts to fight Skulker) :Danielle: (Going ghost) Should we stop them? :Danny: (Going ghost) Nah, let's just watch. :(They watched as Ember beats skulker up) :(Theme song starts) :(Theme song ends) :(Ember finally finishes off Skulker with a final attack which blasts him to ground badly damaged) :Skulker: (to Ember) This isn't the Ember I know! :Ember: (to Skulker) The Ember McLain you know is gone! I'M HARDCORE NOW!!! :Skulker: (in blob form) Great, first my music idol disowns me, and now his daughter. You're going to pay for this, Ember! :(Ember turns her head and sees Danny and Danielle looking scared, then she flew off while riding on her guitar like a hoverboard) :Danny: Wow, talk about making a girl steamed. :Danielle: Let's follow her and see if she's okay. :Danny: (sighs) okay. :(Cut to Ember flying from Danielle and Danny in mid-air) :Danielle: Ember, wait! :(Ember loses them as she turned to a dark alley, where Danny and Danielle cornered her, but she disappeared) :Danny: (confused) Where'd she go? :(as Ember is safe on the rooftop of the movie theater, Danny and Danielle are standing right behind her, then Ember screams as she looks behind her back) :Ember: Please don't trap me in that thermos again! :Danny: (to Ember) Why would we do that after what happened just now? :Ember: Huh? :Danielle: (to Ember) You kicked Skulker's butt like a punching bag! :Ember: Well, he deserved it, after he betrayed and mistreated me. :(Skulker back in his Ecto-skeleton flies up in the air ready to strike; lightning fires from his wrist blaster, He smiles and extends his blaster to shoot the blast directly at Ember, The scene becomes somewhat slow motion as lightning is emerging from Skulker's wrist blaster, Cut to a shot of Danny's shocked face as he turns to the left, Danny runs, trying to get in between Ember and the lightning, The scene zooms in on Ember's dumbfounded face and cuts to a close-up on her eyes, reflecting the impending lightning. Suddenly, Danny jumps up, in between Ember and the lightning) :Danny: slow motion as he comes in front of Ember No! :(Danny gets hit, lying on the ground in pain, His hands around his chest, Ember and Danielle run towards him) :Ember: (Yelling) Danny! :(Danielle punches Skulker in the face, and kicks him in the arm, Ember stands on her knees holding Danny in her lap) :Ember: Danny, are you okay? Wake up! :(Danielle jabs Skulker in the gut, sending him flying into a building) :(Cut to Ember as she rolls Danny on to his back and begins healing him. Danny opens his eyes, feeling the pain lessen, and smiles weakly at Ember, who smiles back as a she sheds a tear) :Danny: Thank you, Ember. :Ember: (to Danny) I think I'm the one who should be thanking you. :(She helps him up, then they went up to the air and join Danielle as Skulker charges at them in high speed) :Danny: (to Skulker) There is nothing the three of us can't achieve together! Victory is ours for the taking! Triple blast! :(Danny, Danielle, and Ember combine their attacks which turns into a flaming/electric/energy blast in a shape of a dragon, which blast Skulker to the ground. Danny thrusts out the thermos as it charges up blue, The thermos blasts a blue capture beam, which takes Skulker, who screams as he is pulled up by it) :Skulker: NOOO!!! (The thermos smokes blue, and Danny caps it) :Danielle: That was awesome! I didn't know we can combine our attacks! :Danny: (to Danielle) Well, now you know. This skill might come in handy later. :(Danny and Danielle sees Ember crying, Danny confronts and hugs her to make her feel better) :Ember: Thank you, Danny. :Danny: It was nothing. What are gonna do now? :Ember: Well, I was wondering if I can join your team. :Danny: (Confused) WHAT?! Why should we let you join our team, you're my enemy!!! :Danielle: (to Danny) Please? She helped us defeat Skulker! :Ember: And I've decided to change my behavior for the better. :Danny: Let me think about it (thinks)...alright, you can join us. :Ember: (hugs Danny) Yes! :Danny: Was it the first time Skulker treated you badly? :Ember: No, it wasn't. Skulker's been a real jerk lately, and he treated me like I'm some kind of bait object for his hunts. :Danielle: That really sucks. :Ember: Believe me, Skulker wasn't the first boyfriend that I've dated that turned out to be rotten from the inside. :Danny: I better talk to Sam and Tucker to see if they're gonna accept Ember as their new friend. :Danielle: I don't wanna miss the previews, so let's just save doing that for later. :(They head inside the movie theater and watched the movie; cut to Sam and Tucker, where they are outside of the movie theater) :Tucker: You can't be serious, Danny. :Sam: I'm not down with the concept of Danny befriending a ghost that used to be our enemy. :Ember: For your information, I helped them take out Skulker. :Tucker: I thought you were his girlfriend! :Ember: Not anymore. I've realized the error of my ways, and the fact that Skulker acted like like an abusive boyfriend towards me and he treated me poorly. :Tucker: Wow. Looks like we really misjudged you. :Sam: I, for one, am still mad about her previous schemes. :Ember: Look, I'm sorry for what I did in the past. :Danielle: (to Sam) Please, Sam, let her join the team! :Sam: No. :Danielle: Please? :Sam: No. :Danielle: Please? :Sam: No. :(Danielle gives Sam a cute sad puppy dog pout face) :Sam: (Sighs) Alright she can join the team. :Danielle: Yes! :Sam: But I've got my eye on her, just in case she does anything suspicious. Category:Transcripts